


Don't Underestimate Me

by Orientali



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: A bit o' fluff at the end, Also power bottom Nagisa, Bottom Akabane Karma, Light BDSM, M/M, Oh boi I'm really on the high road now, Shameless Smut, Smut, This fandom is ded but I still love it so, This was a pretty indulgent thing huehue, Top Shiota Nagisa, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:00:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orientali/pseuds/Orientali
Summary: Nagisa takes over, to Karma's absolute surprise. And pleasure.*Cue Korosensei laugh*
Relationships: Akabane Karma/Shiota Nagisa
Comments: 10
Kudos: 266





	Don't Underestimate Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! Thanks for clicking on this trash :'D Please enjoy it to your heart's content uwu

Between the both of them, Karma was the pure dominant top and Nagisa was the pure submissive bottom. 

Or so Karma thought. 

Karma felt a nervous bead of sweat form on his cheek as he attempted to free himself from the cuffs on his hands. The fact that he was blindfolded didn’t help him either. 

“Nagisaaa?” He called out in impending frustration. 

“Hmm?” Karma heard the bluenette hum slyly. He gritted his teeth. Damn sneaky mouse. 

“What the hell do you think you are doing?”

Karma’s sharp ears picked up the sound of shuffling that came closer to the bed, nonetheless, he still jolted when Nagisa’s voice sounded next to his ear, light and airy. “I don’t know, what am I doing... Karma?” 

His name pronounced in such a seductive tone made Karma shiver involuntarily, but he was quick to regain his composure. 

“We bought these specifically so that they could be used by you. Not by me. Now untie me right now, or else I’m gonna have to punish you later.” Karma growled. 

Nagisa’s scent washed over him briefly, and Karma had to fight down a gasp when he felt something wet lick his ear. “As much as I love the second idea, I think I’d like to have my fun first...” 

Karma bit his lip as Nagisa’s hands and mouth roamed over his body. Shit, was he always this sensitive? It had to be the blindfold, because suddenly the feeling of Nagisa touching him everywhere was magnified by 10. It was all he could do to not make any embarrassing noises and chase after the sensations. 

Nagisa chuckled. 

“Someone seems to be a little excited,” he remarked. 

Karma blushed underneath the silk. He knew that the shorter male was referring to the tent in his pants. 

“S-shut up. You’re enjoying this a little too much,” Karma bit back, only to gasp and arch his back when Nagisa squeezed that area. 

He heard the bluenette giggle. 

“Yeah, I know. I like playing with my food sometimes,” Nagisa confessed, before stepping backwards to admire his creation. 

Karma splayed on the bed with his hands tied to the bedpost, hair and clothes slightly disheveled. His blush was prominent even from under the blindfold. He was panting slightly, and his legs were pressed together at the knees protectively, though it’s not helping him much. It’s just making him pose in a way that made him look adorably sexy. 

It made Nagisa both aroused and flustered that he could do this to Karma. 

Karma, the usually arrogant and poised dominant, was trembling in the hands of Nagisa, the usually gentle and submissive bottom. 

It was obvious who was the predator and who was the prey right now. And with Karma tightly wrapped in its coils, the snake was going in for the kill. 

Karma yelped when he felt his pants and boxers be abruptly yanked down.

“W-wait, Nagi-”

Plush lips crashed into his, and he gave a short moan of surprise before reciprocating. Fine, if Nagisa was gonna play this way, he’ll just have to find a way to undermine the other. 

But Nagisa wasn’t ranked 1st on Bitch-sensei’s kissing technique for nothing. 

Sure enough, Karma felt himself being quickly overwhelmed. The kiss was hot and messy, teeth clashing and saliva being thoroughly mixed between them. When the redhead tried to pull away even the slightest to breathe, Nagisa would just pull him right back, his tongue absolutely ravishing the former’s mouth. 

Karma was drunk on the feeling, and it only intensified when the smaller wrapped his slender hands around his hard member. The kissing and what Nagisa was doing made Karma emit noises even HE wasn’t aware he could make.

At long last, Nagisa broke away, a string of saliva trailing after him. And when he looked at Karma’s current debauched state, it gave him several ideas to see how far he could take this. 

Karma’s heart rate jumped when he heard the sound of the lube bottle being opened, and the scent of strawberries filled the air. 

‘N-nagi-ah, w-wh- !!!”

No word of warning could’ve prepared Karma for Nagisa’s tongue and fingers inside him. He gasped at the foreign feeling, but Nagisa’s known him for so long, he has no trouble even finding his prostate. And he takes his sweet time working Karma open to use, to fuck, to make him become a slave to pleasure. 

“Nagi-ahn! N-nagisa, p-please, no more…I c-can’t...” 

Karma didn’t need to see to know Nagisa had on his signature smile, the one that could make even a giant shrink into a pitiful coward. 

“Are you ready?” 

“Y-YES! Oh my fucking God yes, I need you right now!” Karma practically was sobbing at this point, his wrists straining against their bounds. “Fuck me, use me, I’m yours just P-PLEASE DO SOMETHING!”

Karma heard Nagisa give a dark chuckle, before his blindfold was lifted off. Blinking in the sudden light, the first thing he could see was his boyfriend’s eyes. 

“Oh don’t worry, I’ll do something that will either make or break you.”

Nagisa’s eyes glinted, sapphires glowing dangerously in the setting sun, getting closer and closer as the smaller leaned in to whisper into Karma’s ear. 

“Prepare yourself.”

  
  
  


It’s been all too much yet not enough.

Nagisa has held Karma on edge for hours, and it was driving him absolutely insane. And he was exhausted. Nagisa on the other hand, seemed tireless, finding endless ways to drive him into a corner and force him to lose his composure even more than he already has. 

Currently, Nagisa was riding him. Now this is where Karma would’ve taken back control, flipping their positions around and absolute fucking the living daylights out of the smaller male, making Nagisa scream until his throat was raw and all he could think about was Karma. 

If only he could’ve. 

Karma cried out as Nagisa slyly increased the level on the vibrator shoved against his prostate, straining against the ropes that held both his wrists and now his legs down on the bed. 

“Ahhhh! F-Fuck! N-nagisa. Nagisa, move. Move please it feels good. Please please please.”

Nagisa rolled his hips just slightly, biting his lip and shuddering when Karma’s cock pressed up his own spot, and he clenched down teasingly, enjoying the choked noise that escaped the taller man’s throat. 

So far, Nagisa has been letting Karma do the work, per se. Everytime Karma fought and struggled against his restraints, he also thrusted up into Nagisa. But once the redhead started moving his hips too much for the bluenette’s liking, Nagisa turned the vibrator back down, pulling some of the most mouth-watering desperate expressions and noises from his boyfriend. 

Compared to earlier, Nagisa preferred this state much more. A shivering, sweating, drooling Karma. His red hair mussed, mercury eyes glazed with tears flowing from them. 

Karma was absolutely debauched. 

And he was still under Nagisa’s mercy. 

Suddenly, the vibrator in Karma’s ass buzzed angrily, and he borderline screamed, arching and moving desperately, searching for the release he craved. 

“P-PLEASE! Plea’ lemme cum, N-nagi please. Please I wan’ cum.” 

Nagisa thought about it, studying Karma for a little bit, who was wantonly moaning and slurring his pleas. 

Alright, it seems he’s dragged it on long enough. It was time to finish this. 

Karma hiccuped when he felt the vibrator pulled out of him. He was just too broken and tired to even say anything. To care. Not even a small protest. Karma had fallen past that line a long time ago. 

But that shattered feeling didn’t last long with how Nagisa just always continues to surprise him.

He moaned his loudest moan yet when Nagisa slammed into him, immediately pressing up against his prostate with the deadly accuracy of a former assassination. And his pace wasn’t unhurried and teasing anymore. It mirrored what Karma was feeling.

Desperate, and hungry for release.

Through a haze, Karma could barely make out Nagisa’s face. Nagisa too, had a heavy flush on his beautiful face, and he was panting and salivating just as much as the other. And his eyes, holding so much danger before, were muddled with tears of lust and want. 

_ Ha _ , Karma thought faintly,  _ at least he still looks like that even when he’s the one on top.  _

It didn’t take long for Karma to recognize the familiar feeling of the build-up. And with his moans and cries being intertwined with Nagisa’s own little whines and grunts, he could tell that the other was just as close. 

“Nagisaaa! N-nagi-! I’m about t-to!”

“M-me too. Go ahead and cum, y-you’ve done so well for me, love,” The smaller murmured, bringing the redhead in for a final searing kiss. 

With no further encouragement, Karma wailed as he came, white ropes of cum decorating the length of his body. Nagisa groaned into the other’s mouth as he followed just seconds after, his seed decorating his lover’s spasming insides. 

  
  
  


Later on after they finished cleaning up and had a nice relaxing bath, the two cuddled in bed, Karma holding Nagisa as the big spoon. 

Karma sighed as he peppered kisses on Nagisa’s neck, making up for the fact he wasn’t able to during the previous hours. 

“I can’t believe my sweet baby mouse Nagisa was capable of even what happened today.”

Nagisa laughed, a melodious sound to the other’s ears. 

“You’ve known me long enough to know that I am fully capable of doing whatever I want. Reducing you to an absolutely beautiful mess for me to see was not hard at all.”

Karma flushed, and he squeezed the smaller in a warning. 

“Try something like that ever again and I’ll kill you.”

Nagisa turned around to face him, a smile on his face as he reached out to touch his cheek. But it wasn’t the one that he used earlier. The one used to paralyze opponents, to lock them and trap them with no escape. 

It was the one that he had specifically reserved for Karma and Karma only. The one that made the taller fall deeper in love with the bluenette over and over again without fail.

“You can try, but we both know you love me too much to do that.”

Karma chuckled, leaning in for one last loving kiss.

They fell asleep within each other’s embrace. 

One thing’s for sure, Karma is never going to underestimate Nagisa’s abilities ever again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Wooooooooo getting back into the fanfiction writing game. Assassination Classroom was an anime I watched recently, and BOY AM I EMOTIONALLY ATTACHED TO IT. Nagisa and Karma are certified best bois, can't change my mind. I love them both dearly with my whole heart. And- *sniff* that final roll call. Gets me every time. RIP Korosensei, you were never a real being but the lessons you taught were not any less fictitious. 
> 
> Anyways, kudos, comments, and criticisms are always appreciated! :D


End file.
